


The Duration of Human Jedi Apprenticeship

by WingletBlackbird



Series: Jedi History, Organisation, and Culture [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Gen, Meta, Meta Essay, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingletBlackbird/pseuds/WingletBlackbird
Summary: Just an observation of how odd it seemed to me that Obi-Wan was twenty-five in The Phantom Menace.





	The Duration of Human Jedi Apprenticeship

This is just a minor niggle for me, but the age that Obi-Wan is in TPM seems odd to me. At least, odd in that he hasn’t been knighted yet. In Western history, most boys were training at seven as a page, and were about thirteen to fourteen when they became a squire and were knighted at about twenty one. If your basing this off the [Eastern Samurai](https://wingletblackbird.tumblr.com/post/159803119978/this-weapon-is-your-life), they began training as early as three, and by seven at the very latest. They were acknowledged as proper Samurai, with a ceremony, typically by eighteen, although there was more variation, give or take a few years. Either way, 25, and still an apprentice, doesn’t make much sense to me.

Obi-Wan would have begun his training at three to five, passed the initiate phase by thirteen, become a padawan and have been knighted by twemnty to twenty-two. I just don’t buy that he was twenty five in TPM. Twenty-two, maybe, but he wasn’t twenty-five…unless he had already been knighted for a few years. If the latter, than that would make for subtle but important shifts in his relationship with Anakin…for the better. (It would also make more sense in terms of when and how Qui-Gon learned how to become a Force Ghost. If he was apprenticeless for a few years, he probably had more time to go investigating into the obscure…Without Obi-Wan knowing. After all, in canon, he’d had no clue.)

I may have to write this AU.

(As a side note, I imagine the proper title for a Jedi knight would be Sir. So it would be Sir Kenobi, or Sir Jedi. When he attained the rank of Master it would be Master Kenobi or Master Jedi. If rank was unknown it would be Jedi Kenobi…? While he was still training it would be Padawan Kenobi. This is what makes sense to me.)


End file.
